This invention relates to golf putting practice devices, and, more particularly, to golf putting practice devices of the type adapted to return a ball to a person making a putt.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel golf putting practice device.
Another object is to afford a novel golf putting practice device which, after receiving the ball, will return the same substantially to the place or station from which it was putted into the device.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device of the aforementioned type, which will return the ball to a golfer making a putt by knocking or "kicking" the ball from the device.
Golf putting practice devices which will kick the ball back to a person using the same, have been heretofore known in the art, such as, for example, as shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,594, 3,003,769, 3,030,113, 3,134,597, 3,134,934, 3,697,079 and 3,854,728 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,503, issued to C. J. Austin, et al, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to afford novel improvements over the golf putting practice devices heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel, effective simulation, in a golf putting practice device, of the cup used in actually playing a game of golf.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device which will indicate in a novel and expeditious manner to a person making a putt thereinto the quality of the putt, with the range of indication being from "perfect" to "poor."
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device which will indicate in a novel and expeditious manner to a person making the putt, whether it was a "perfect" putt or merely a "good" putt.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device of the aforementioned type, operable to kick a ball received therein back to the person making a putt, wherein the return of the ball is insured in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device of the aforementioned type, operable to return a ball to the person making the putt, which is constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner effective to insure quick return of the ball to the person making the putt.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the presently preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.